


Day #24: Mirror

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [24]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Zane always finds it interesting spending time with Sidewinder, watching all the mannerisms they picked up from knowing each other for over a decade, but Nick and Kelly are something else.





	Day #24: Mirror

Zane had been joking when he'd asked if he'd married the entirety of Sidewinder, but it wasn't far off. It was somewhere akin to being accepted into a group of friends, as well as a family; but also being on the periphery all at once. It was, to put it bluntly, actually kind of weird.

One of the things he loved to do was watch Ty with his Recon buddies. He was at once the man he knew and someone different, brasher but showing more compassion at the same time. It was truly a sight to behold and he was content to sit back and watch them all together, even if he did worry for the safety of the row house every time they descended.

Sidewinder all had a tendency to pick up each other's mannerisms, and parts of each other's accents, when they were together and Ty's code-switching was really something. Zane could barely understand him at times, but the easy-going grin on his husband's face made the scene perfect.

Since spending more time with Nick and Kelly, he'd noticed that they were something else entirely. They changed the way they were sitting at the same time, crossing and uncrossing their legs; or by some unspoken agreement changed positions entirely while still remaining in physical contact. It was pretty amazing to watch; especially as he was almost 100% sure they didn't know they were doing it.

Later on, Ty joined him in the kitchen, where he'd gone to put on another pot of coffee, flipping the kettle on so he could make him and Nick tea instead. 

"You okay, Lone Star?"

"Yeah, just caffeinating the masses." Zane said, gesturing at the appliance.

Ty walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his cheek against his back.

They stayed like that for several minutes, letting the machine percolate, content to just be.

"Watch this." Zane said, snagging Ty's hand and pulling him towards the doorway.

Ty nearly tripped over with the sudden movement but was curious enough to not grumble too much as he was dragged along.

"Who wants more caffeine?" Zane called.

Nick and Kelly both raised their cups in unison, their stereo "me!"s making Zane chuckle.

Ty looked confused when Zane turned to him. "What?"

"Did you not just see that?" Zane asked. 

"See what?" Ty questioned.

"Never mind." Zane said, shaking his head.

~~~

Over the next few days, whilst Sidewinder were visiting, Zane tried to get Ty to see what he did when it came to two of his oldest friends and he realised after a while that Ty couldn't see it because he was a part of it, in the same way as you couldn't see the wood for the trees. It was more pronounced with Nick and Kelly, but the whole team did it to a greater or lesser degree, so Ty was immune to realising it was happening. Zane found himself wondering what he and Ty did that someone else could pick up on but that they themselves couldn't see.

It wasn't until the last day of Sidewinder's visit ( _not_ vacation), after Digger and Owen had left for the airport and Nick and Kelly were about to leave, that Ty saw it. 

The two men picked up their bags, swung them over their shoulder and stepped forward in perfect syncopation, reaching out an arm to shake the hand of the man in front of them; and Ty understood what Zane was talking about. He cocked his head to the side like a puppy, and he heard Zane chuckle from behind him.

"What?" Nick asked his friend, wondering what had put that look on his face.

"Nevermind." Ty said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
